


The Reunion

by snuffyhookums



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuffyhookums/pseuds/snuffyhookums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers haven't seen each other in years but when Tony (Pepper) organises a reunion, they can't help but say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Invite

 

Bruce and Betty

“Hey Bruce, come look at this,” Betty said softly. Bruce walked over to his wife and studied the invite in her hands. 

“Why of all times would he invite us over now, we’ve just settled in. We all have,” Bruce muttered. 

“The kids barely know their cousins and Uncles and Aunts, maybe it is for the best,” she suggested. Bruce smiled and kissed her cheek. They kissed properly, drawing a disgusted groan from their thirteen year old son and nine year old daughter. 

“That is repulsive!” Tyler exclaimed, running up to his room. Alice made a face at them and ran up to her own room, her little cat following. 

“Should we go?” Betty asked. Bruce nodded and they shared a knowing grin. 

“The kids are going to have one hell of a summer holiday!”

 

Bucky and Natasha  
“Mama, Papa, we got a letter from Uncle Tony! Should I try to disarm the confetti bomb or just chuck it at the boys who make fun of Charlie?” Anastasia yelled. Natasha walked downstairs to meet her daughter. Anastasia walked off with a flounce, twisting her knives around her fingers as though it were second nature to her. Natasha sighed. 

“Bucky, we got a letter from Stark!”

“Why is it still in the house?” he asked, moving his metal arm to loosen it. 

“It’s an invite to a reunion that Stark, aka Pepper, is organising for all of us. Including the kids,” Natasha explained. 

“Might as well go; I’m having some trouble with my arm again.”

Natasha kissed him and went to tell their kids not to make any summer plans. 

 

Steve and Sharon

“Sharon, Tony is organising a reunion, do you trust him enough to actually go?” Steve asked as he sat down for breakfast. 

“Well given Pepper is probably organising it for him because he couldn’t stay focused on it for too long, it should be fine,” Sharon told him, chucking eggs at the plate he had already held out. “Just make sure that kids target primarily him when he starts a dodgeball fight. I’m still annoyed at him for the last time.”

Steve chuckled and kissed her cheek affectionately as he went to fetch their daughter. 

“Hey, we got a surprise for you,” he whispered as he entered his seven year old’s room. 

“What is it?” she asked tiredly. 

“We’re going to see Uncle Tony and the others for the summer holidays!”

 

Thor and Jane (and Darcy and Ian)

“Lady Darcy, Jane and I have already discussed it with our heirs, would you and your husband like to go visit the man of iron and his wife for a reunion of battles. Last time held a splendid fight of balls we must dodge,” Thor announced. Darcy rolled her eyes.

“The last time we played dodgeball with Stark I had a black eye for two weeks. But I did give Tony two missing teeth so sure, we’ll go!”

“Excellent I shall go tell Jane of your acceptance and she shall post the letter to our dear comrade,” Thor bellowed, waking up the children and adults of the huge house. 

“What was that with Uncle Thor?” Susan asked.

 

“We’re going to see Stark and play dodgeball in the tower,” Darcy informed her eighteen year old daughter. Susan was the only one of the children who were born at the time of the last fight; she had been three but had still held her own. 

“Awesome, can I get Stark in the head?” Susan asked excitedly. 

“As many times as you want!”

“What can we do as many times as we want, Aunt Darcy?” Robin asked, walking down the stairs. 

“Get Stark in the head with a dodgeball,” Darcy informed them as Jane walked in with a disapproving look. 

“Which you, young man, will not be doing,” Jane warned and she watched his shoulders slump in a way that only a ten year old could do. 

“I have sent our acceptance to man of iron’s invite in the post. Does his wife Pepper organise it?”

“What do you think dad?”

 

Maria and Clint

 

“Daddy, we got three letters, I’ve already binned the advertisements and put the parts with our address on the fireplace,” Freya told her dad dutifully. 

“Thank you princess,” Clint told her happily. He scan read the first two with no problem, but the last one he was stuck. “Maria, can you come in here for a second?”

“What do you want?” Maria asked, leaning against the doorway. 

“We got a letter from Stark about a reunion, did you know about it?”

“No but Pepper has been acting strange lately so I guess that must be it,” Maria replied, snuggling next to her husband in the big arm chair. Freya walked back into the room with her little brother directly behind her. Little Phil kept bouncing around but always stayed by his very shy big sister. 

“Are we going to see Uncle Tony?” his voice warbled. The two parents made way for the kids to slide in with them and nodded. 

“We’re going to see all of them,” Freya told him. Clint kissed Maria’s head softly as Phil promptly fell asleep on them. “We haven’t seen them since I was four days old! Do you think they’ll remember that? I remember them.”

“Well you remember everything, baby, not everybody can do that.”

 

Tony and Pepper

“Howie put the gun down; they’ll be here in a few hours!” Pepper ordered. Howie obeyed his mother gloomily and put the rifle on the table. He had made modifications to it so that it didn’t just shoot bullets; it could shoot grenades with them same accuracy. 

“But mum, none of them will be as smart as me and I’m going to be the oldest one there, except for Susan!” Howie complained. Pepper looked at her sixteen year old disapprovingly. 

“You may be the smartest one there, but we don’t know that yet,” Pepper reminded him for the twentieth time that hour. Just then Lacy ran into the room followed by Jack, Amy and Lewis.

“Mummy, when are they here?” the quadruplets asked in chorus. 

“Just a few more hours’ dears,” Pepper told them and the group ran off again. 

“They better not do that and embarrass me!” Howie warned. 

“Howie, you’ll be in a room with people who know you’re baby stories just as well as we do. In that respect, you’re doomed.”


	2. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't been updating for a while. Health issues have stopped me getting to my computer. Lots of updates on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving

“We are an hour early, Maria,” Clint complained as they pulled up to the Avengers Tower. His wife smirked at him before kissing his cheek.  
“I told Pepper that we’d help with set up,” Maria replied and Clint groaned.  
“That means Tony and I do all the work whilst you and Pepper sit there talking about the kids and who knows what else,” Clint reminded her. Maria looked at him like, what is the problem with this?  
Freya stayed behind her father worriedly as they entered the building. For a twelve-year-old who spent most of her time in the Tower, she was very worried about going in. Tony used Freya as a helper for his machines and such and in return he gave her a home tutorage of sorts. Freya thrived under it and her skills were phenomenal. Phil was in Maria’s arms whining softly as the lift went up. The boy was still too little to understand exactly what was going on. 

Pepper smiled as the lift doors opened to reveal the small family. Ever since Maria had started working with Tony, the two women had become best friends. Tony was more excited to see the twelve-year-old he was teaching. The quadruplets were excited to see new people that they could mess with. Howie just wanted them all to go away. He didn’t like Freya; the girl might become smarter than him in a few years.  
“Hello!” Phil warbled softly, clapping his hands in joy. He had missed funny man lots.  
“Hello!” Tony replied, copying the boy’s actions. The reunion was off to a great start. 

Bruce and Betty were the next ones to turn up. Tyler was playing on his handheld that Tony had recently updated and Alice was playing with her cat. Freya smiled timidly at them, the adults got up to talk and catch up and the rest of the children started fawning over the cat and toddler.  
In all the commotion, they almost didn’t see Steve and Sharon entering with their two kids. The twins both had blonde hair and their mother’s eyes and a slender build. Both unfortunately had an evil grin that Sharon often displayed before pulling a prank.  
The boy chucked a ball at Tony’s head, drawing the man’s attention. Tony glowered and prepared to throw one back until Sharon hit him right in the nose, breaking it. Sharon let out a noise of victory as Steve picked his daughter up and carried her to the sofa where Freya was sitting.  
“Don’t let her do anything she shouldn’t,” Steve told her pleadingly as he walked off to stop his wife killing Tony.  
“Hullo,” the girl said. “I’m Erin.”  
“Freya,” the twelve-year-old replied. Erin smiled at the cat who was climbing on Phil.  
Bright lights filled the room and soon eight new people were there. Thor boomed loudly, scaring the cat:  
“Hello brethren and the children of my brethren, we bring you all good tidings and hope that your health is grand!”  
“I wanted to get a cab and was vetoed by all of them,” Jane said, making everyone laugh.  
“What’s wrong with a grand entrance Foster?” Clint drawled, his arm around a laughing Maria.  
“When it involves my husband, a lot,” came the dark reply.  
Darcy had swept every child up and was hugging them one by one, including a repulsed Howie and a terrified Freya.  
“You’re all so big!” she gushed, ruffling Howie’s hair. The boy looked imploringly at his mother who just laughed at him.  
“Who’s big?” Bucky asked as he walked in the room with Charlie right behind him. Anna was in a rapid discussion with her mother, her ever present knives twisting round her wrists and fingers.  
“They all are and you two are and I’m so excited I could Taser somebody!” Darcy exclaimed, terrifying poor Freya even more. “I won’t but I could.”  
“Well this has been fun. Dear, could you please escort Sharon out of the building,” Tony asked, his voice sounding different because of his misshapen nose.  
“No,” Pepper replied, watching her husband squirm. This reunion was shaping up to be great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note about whose kids are whose:  
> Steve and Sharon-Erin & Eric (twins, aged 7)  
> Tony and Pepper-Howie (aged 16), Lacy & Jack & Amy & Lewis (quadruplets, aged 6)  
> Betty and Bruce-Tyler (aged 13), Alice (aged 9)  
> Clint and Maria-Freya (aged 12), Phil (aged 2)  
> Natasha and Bucky-Anastasia (aged 13), Charlie (aged 12)  
> Thor and Jane-Peter (aged 12), Robin (aged 10)  
> Ian and Darcy-Susan (aged 18)


End file.
